1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrode for use in a Plasma Assisted Chemical Etching process and specifically an electrode having an inner member surrounded by an outer member such that an annular gap is formed therebetween.
2. Discussion
The computer and electronic device industries have become increasing competitive thereby necessitating that integrated circuits, used within these devices, be lower in cost and of higher quality. In particular, silicon wafer substrates, upon which the integrated circuitry is processed, must also be of lower cost and higher quality. Generally, the circuitry is formed on a surface of the substrate through a photolithographic process. It is highly desirable to control the thickness of the silicon layer of a Silicon On Insulator (SOI) substrate, for example, or to control the total thickness variation (TTV) of a silicon substrate since a photolithographic tool must be refocused in each field to match the substrate's varying surface height. This is often a time-consuming and costly process which is directly attributable to the poor thickness control of a conventional mechanically polished wafer substrate.
Recently a Plasma Assisted Chemical Etching (PACE) process has been used to etch or "figure" the upper surface of the substrate after the prior rough mechanical cutting and polishing steps. The PACE process uses an electrode which is positioned above the silicon wafer substrate. Radio frequency (RF) power is fed to the electrode and through a positioning table supporting the wafer. A gas then flows through the electrode where it is ionized and generates a chemically reactive plasma species which is then discharged onto the top surface of the wafer. This discharge chemically figures the surface of the wafer to a predetermined depth.
Conventionally, a porous silicon carbide electrode is used in this PACE process. These electrodes have many open cell pockets therein such that the gas can pass completely through the electrode. While these porous silicon carbide electrodes create a good quality etched profile or "footprint" in the substrate, the electrode erodes relatively quickly and requires frequent replacement. Consequently, there is frequent down time for the PACE equipment which can be costly. Furthermore, particulates often erode off of the silicon carbide electrodes which can contaminate the surface of the wafer.
Another electrode which has been experimentally used in the past is known as a "showerhead" design. The showerhead design is used with solid non-porous electrodes which may be made from stainless steel or other metal. Therefore, many small diameter vertical holes must be drilled through the face of the electrode to allow passage of the inert gas. In order to prevent a secondary discharge from occurring within these holes (versus between the electrode and the substrate), they must have a diameter smaller than approximately 0.010 inches for the operating conditions commonly used. Furthermore, many of these holes are required in the electrode in order to replicate the desirable figuring footprint. Accordingly, it is very costly and difficult to drill these small holes through the thick electrode material. Therefore, while the silicon carbide and showerhead electrode designs illustrate improvements in the art, the cost and processing problems still exist.